


I Have So Many Arms To Hold You

by rvbawsome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvbawsome/pseuds/rvbawsome
Summary: Robin knows the pain of being alive, Sanji's good at hiding it.
Relationships: Nico Robin/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	I Have So Many Arms To Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> Life is hard. Not edited.

_What do you do when you don't want to live anymore? When the fight and fire is gone and you're just barely existing; what makes life livable again?_

_I miss being happy. I miss excitement and contentment. I don't want to die, but I don't want to hurt anymore. I'm so tired of hurting inside. I'm so tired._

_The effort to change. The pills, the therapy, they're lifelong and one day it just won't work anymore. We all die eventually._

_I just want to be happy._

It hadn't been meant to be seen by anyone; a venting of emotions that festered on paper instead of the soul - but Robin had found the crumpled note. Recognized the handwriting to be that of the very person swooning and grinning in front of her, serving their snacks with the same gusto Sanji always portrayed.

Her smile reveals nothing, she was an expert of secret notes.

And secret pain.

It isn't until late, in the darkness of night, that she has a sudden need for a specific wine that their chef had hidden away for special midnight talks. 

"I appreciate this." Robin sighs over the glass rim, fogging it for only a moment before letting her lips press to it. Sweetness, a dessert wine. 

Sanji places the hand not holding his own glass over his chest. "For you? Anything."

"Even smile?"

"How could I not with you aroun-"

"Would you mean it?"

The question silences them both, and Robin sees herself in his eyes; how long had it been since he'd meant it?

Their glasses empty while the unanswered query hangs above them. She can't push, he can't lie.

But when Sanji cleans in the sink, warm arms come to hold him from behind and for once it's not her breasts he focuses on when Robin presses against his back. 

When had he started crying? 

"I-" He chokes.

"I know." She responds, practically supporting the chef's sagging body. 

"It's always harder to stand than to fall. It's so hard to raise your head when there's so much pulling it down." A new set of hands bloom to gently lift Sanji's head and wipe across his wet eyes with the most tender of touches. "Sometimes -"

"You just need a helping hand." Her voice is almost teasing while the extra set of limbs cradle Sanji's face. "Or two."

The joke has them sharing a laugh - and like a tangled knot, Robin feels the tension in Sanji unwind. 

Sometimes - it takes someone else to remind you.

It's ok to be alive.


End file.
